The Walves of Minecraft
by Warriorcat119
Summary: So some of my OCs get sucked into minecraft and have to survive blah blah blah you've heard this so many times before. Rated T for cursing and violence.


**_AN: WELCOME TO MY 3RD FANFICTION! WOOOOOOHOOOO! Ehem, I just wanted to let you guys know first that He Survived is on a vacation for quite a while so I apologize to all my viewers who like that story._**

**_Anyways this fanfic I've been planning for a long time now and finally started working on it!_**

**_(Thank yous will go at the end AN just so you know)_**

**_So, these are all about my OCs and their experience in being sucked into Minecraft._**

**_Story words to learn that appear in this chapter:_**

**_Walf – A magical creature that is part cat, bird, and wolf. There are two species of Walf, Demon Walves has bat like wings and red eyes and are extremely aggressive. Spirit Walves ahs bird like feathery wings and are less aggressive and kinder._**

**_Cabibera – This is the world all my characters are from, it doesn't have much of a description._**

**_Ichideni – One of the Spirit Walf Territories._**

**_Gomiea – One of the Demon Walf Territories._**

**_Econa – The Walf Heaven._**

**_Talimoa – Walf Hell._**

**_Characters that appear in this chapter/ Are mentioned (certain ones not put here because IDK why):_**

**_Galaxy- White Spirit Walf with ice blue eyes, female._**

**_Fang – Orange Spirit Walf with red eyes, male, Galaxy's older brother._**

**_Rakka – Black wolf with purple eyes and claws, male, god of Talimoa._**

**_Amaros – Black wolf with lime green eyes and claws, male, oldest god of Econa._**

**_Markouse – Black wolf with bright red eyes and claws, male, second oldest god of Econa, Amaros's brother._**

**_Ludis – Black wolf with dark blue eyes and claws, male, youngest god of Econa, Amaros and Markouse's brother._**

**_Snowfrost – Sky blue Spirit Walf with white snowflake like spots on her hind legs, Female._**

**_Midnight – Black Spirit Walf with brown markings on her muzzle, feet and one of her wings, Female._**

**_Fwuffy Wolf/ Fwuffy – Tan blocky arthro wolf with a grey shirt and blue jeans, purple eyes and blue hair, female._**

**_Alright let's read!_**

* * *

It was a cool summer's day in the large cave that held the Ichideni Spirit Walves and many of them lay on the cave floor without anything to do. That was all but a few, Galaxy and Fang sat at a strange machine that a human had dropped while they were running by. They called it a Testing Laptop, and it was for some weird experiment that teleported others to different places, but they didn't know this yet.

"So, what should we do with this _thing_?" Galaxy questioned her brother.

"What does it have on it anyways?" He responded, double clicking a game called minecraft. "Oooh what's this?"

"Fang don't do that you don't know what that does!" Galaxy scolded Fang, he may be older then her, but boy was he stupid sometimes.

"Heh, it's just a game Galaxy, don't be so damn scared of _**EVERYTHING**_." Fang stressed the word everything as he explored the strange game.

"But you don't know if it's REALLY a game, a _human_ dropped it, a _human_ Fang. You KNOW what they've done to others, right? Remember Yuxa? Remember what _they_ did to her?" Galaxy hissed.

Fang's ears went back at the name Yuxa. "Yes I remember, but she was so careless, we are not. Just trust me for once will ya?"

Galaxy shook her head and sighed. "Fine, but if something explodes and kills us, you're the one explaining everything to Amaros."

Fang chuckled at his sister's comment and explored the game some more. "Hey a world's already here, called Test 1…I'mma click it."

Galaxy said nothing about this, Fang would click it anyways so there was no use arguing with him, though she felt uneasy about this. She really didn't trust humans.

The blocky world loaded up and Fang laughed at the graphics.

"What the heck?! Midnight! Snowfrost! Come look at this weirdo thing!" Fang called to the two girls whom had just been talking about their crushes before being interrupted.

"Ugh it better be important, I'm busy being _PERFECT_~!" Snowfrost sung as she strutted over.

Midnight said nothing and walked up with her ears back shyly.

"Look at this weird game! It's called minecraft." Fang stated and the two Walves looked over at the screen.

"Ugh this is the most stupid thing I've ever seen, quit picking up stupid junk humans drop fang and pick me up something good for once, I deserve it~" Snowfrost annoyingly sung.

Midnight slightly giggled at the graphics and spoke up. "Hey can I play?"

Fang nodded and scooted the machine to the nervous Walf and she immediately picked up on what the controls were and was soon punching the blocky trees down and building a shelter.

"Hey looks like you have a natural talent for this thing Mid' " Fang complimented.

Midnight blushed at the nickname and compliment but shrugged it off. "It just came naturally. I wonder what night means in this game…"

"Who knows?" Galaxy questioned. "You should find out."

Midnight nodded with a large smile on her face, playing the game intensely until an error came onscreen, ending her joy. " _"Program must run important software to continue…Let it go? Y/Y"_ Well looks like I have no choice." Midnight clicked the first yes boredly and waited for her game to continue, Galaxy watching nervously, Snowfrost watching with a very bored expression, and Fang watching excitedly.

A sudden blue electric shock ran throughout the four of them, the burning pain shearing through their flesh and bones.

Galaxy made a loud screech sound. "FANG! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU I SHOULD'VE TOSSED THE MACHINE-" She didn't get to finish as she and her three friends fell over, passed out, a blue light surrounding them and the laptop, before they disappeared, leaving a laptop with a black screen behind.

All the other Walves gasped in shock and horror.

"_ .Amaros_." One barked in fear.

**~*In Minecraft*~**

Galaxy, Fang, Snowfrost, and Midnight all lay passed out on the blocky, grassy terrain filled with blocky trees and hills. Galaxy was the first to start to stir.

"-out the cave and into the river" She mumbled finishing her sentence, unaware of the figure nearby watching her and her eyes jutted open. "Huh? What happened?! **WHERE ARE WE**?"

The other three walves jutted up after hearing the screams of Galaxy.

"I think we were teleported into the game…" Midnight gasped.

"Mid' how'd ya guess?" Fang questioned sarcastically, causing her ears to fall back in embarrassment.

Snowfrost, unsurprisingly didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "DUH BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS BLOCKS YOU DAMN RETARD."

Fang gave an angry glare at Snowfrost. "Shuddup you stupid bi-" He was cut off by Galaxy's scolding.

"**YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT IT, NOW**. We need to figure out how we got here and how we get back to Cabibera. We don't have _time_ for you two to argue. We got to get home."

"And how, may I ask will we do that, sis? **THIS PLACE IS NOTHING BUT GRASSY STUPID BLOCKS!**" Fang yelled.

"**WELL MAYBE IF SOME STUPID ASS HAS LISTENED TO HIS SISTER AND NOT CLICKED ON THE DAMN GAME IN THE FIRST PLACE, MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!**" Galaxy fought back.

Fang growled and lengthened his claws and got ready to attack.

"G-guys fighting isn't…gonna help. Let's just focus on surviving, we can get home later…" Midnight spoke up, scared.

"Mid' is right, let's just make a shelter or _something_…" Fang growled.

"You should've listened to me…" Galaxy growled.

"**Let it go**." Midnight growled for once.

"Fine." Galaxy slinked off. "I'll start looking for help."

"I believe I could help yall~" A voice squeaked nearby, causing the four walves to jump up in surprise.

"Who said that and scared perfect lil' me?!" Snowfrost snarled.

"Who's there?" Midnight squeaked, hiding behind Snowfrost.

"Well I believe I said that and here I am!" Fwuffy stepped from behind a tree and up to the four walves. " ya four sure were out for a long time and you look like you need some help! Did yall just spawn here?"

"_Spawn_?" Galaxy questioned.

"Isn't that what salmon do?" Snowfrost questioned.

"No, it's what _potatoes_ do!" Fang yelled sarcastically.

"**SHUT IT IMPERFECT WALF!**" Snowfrost screeched.

"Woah, woah there partners, don't fight. Spawn is what players do when they enter a world and they respawn when and if they die." Fwuffy attempted to calm down everyone.

"D-die?" Midnight slinked back even further, now behind Fang.

"Y-yes we're new here, can you help us?" Galaxy questioned,ignoring how scared Midnight was.

"Of course partner! Come on, follow me, I'll take you to my house and you can meet Tuxy~" Fwuffy responded and trotted off towards her house.

"C-can we _really_ trust her?" Midnight asked.

"Ugh that Wolf is so** ugly**, unlike me." Snowfrost commented.

"It's the _only_ help we've got right now, I say we take it." Fang responded, running ahead of the group.

"For once I agree with my brother." Galaxy responded and ran off, leaving Midnight and Snowfrost alone.

"Midnight, _carry_ me!" Snowfrost demanded.

"What? No!" Midnight hissed and ran off from Snowfrost, leaving her all alone by the setting sun.

"**HEY! HEY WHO'S GONNA CARRY ME NOW?!**" Snowfrost whined.

* * *

_**AN: Well that was the prolog hope you enjoyed! So, I'm gonna give my viewers a list of questions to answer if they'd like to.**_

_**Do you have a favorite character yet?**_

_**Who do you think Yuxa is?**_

_**Do you think Snowfrost is an annoying selfish brat?**_

_**Have any characters you dislike?**_

_**What do you think should happen next?**_

_**Do you think Midnight has a crush on Fang?**_

_**See ya soon I hope!**_


End file.
